grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 21.3: Revolutionary Army
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Revolutionary Army Description "Who is causing the trouble?" Dialogue Jin: Where is General Russell? Arme: It doesn't have to be Russell. Arme: Look for Commander Marcus too. Sieghart: I don't know if Marcus can stop them. ---- Brady: Oh. Brady: I was wondering what all the noise was about... Brady: But it was you guys? Ryan: They are the assault generals! Jin: Hey! Calm them down! Sieghart: It looks like they've been hiding their sorrow for a while... Sieghart: But isn't it too much to call for revolution to endanger Her Highness? Brady: I don't know... Eva: I think you guys are the problem. Ley: What? Brady: Who is trying to cause chaos... Brady: When there's too many people? Eva: When something like this happens, we have to investigate outsiders first. Brady: Now, Eva. Go show your skill. Eva: Hmph! Leave it to me! ---- Brady: Looks like I have no choice. Brady: We surrender. You guys are really strong. Eva: Don't surrender! I can fight more! Brady: Calm down, Eva. Brady: This is our territory. Brady: We don't have to fight so much. Lass: I'm guessing we doesn't refer to the Justice Army? Brady: Of course. Did you not listen? Brady: We are the revolutionary army. Freeing Slaves Description "The flame of revolution spreads from chest to chest." Dialogue Lass: So taking over this place was part of the plan. Sieghart: Oh my. Sieghart: Are you guys stupid? Sieghart: We warned you that the demon world will invade soon... Sieghart: And you still caused this to happen? Eva: We hurried because the invasion is going to happen soon! Eva: Go ask that Queen over there. Eva: Was she going to fight back the demon soldiers? Eva: No! Eva: I'm sure she'll greet them with kindness. Eva: The court is already surrounded by Heitaros' subordinates! Hwarin: No, that's not true! Hwarin: There are some loyal people! Brady: You are not really persuasive because you ran to the wilderness. Hwarin: Hing... Arme: Don't point your arrow somewhere else. Arme: Were you planning the revolution for a long time? Tristan: That's right. Tristan: We planned this for a long time. Rufus: You...? Rufus: We meet at unexpected places, Tristan. Rufus: I didn't know... you were still with them. Rufus: I thought you left a long time ago. Rufus: Weren't you a traitor? Tristan: Then I must've done a good job disguising myself. Hwarin: Revolution... change causes blood. Hwarin: Why does it have to be a revolution? Hwarin: Please tell me the problem. Hwarin: We might be able to solve it out through talking. Tristan: Hahah. Tristan: Through talking? Tristan: Alright, Your Highness. Tristan: Then can you free all the soul slaves? Hwarin: What? Why soul slaves... Hwarin: It's a way for the dead to wash their sins. Tristan: No! Hwarin: !!! Tristan: It's not washing away their sins... you just need slaves for the city. Tristan: Slaves without sins! Tristan: The city is just enjoying them. Tristan: The reason why people from the wilderness got kicked out to the border? Tristan: Laziness? Or they didn't do their jobs? Tristan: We just lost our jobs because of the overflowing number of slaves. Hwarin: ...... Tristan: You can't do anything without soul slaves. Tristan: I will reveal that disgusting face. Kyle: Augh... Cindy: What's wrong, Kyle? Kyle: I-I don't know. Kyle: It feels like something just stabbed my heart... Harpe: Ugh... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story